gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HermesDude
Why... NEW Category Please do not create a category without Admin consent and please do not remove the deletion banner i added to the page Leave me a Message Edits 11:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok and heres your sig just type in your signature bar which is in make sure you uncheck custom sig and just pop the code in Hope you like it Talk Edits 11:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Joining Please send this form to the CBN President and we will discuss your job A Underlined Word means change it to your name/job Caribbean Broadcasting News Joining Form'' ' 'I Jason Yelloweagle, ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a Company Spokesman' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' Signed ' Jason Yelloweagle 17:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning I noticed that you added the guild category to a page that had NOTHING to do with guilds. This is against the wiki rules. Gaining unfair reputation is against our rules. And since it is in the rules. You are being given a warning. Ok Ok so I can't do that.. I'll go back to the pages and undo what I do sorry didn't know. Here Here's the code: ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 20:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing Thx :) ''Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits 13:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Jason you need to type -- Talk Edits 05:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm I cant, im sorry but i truly cant. Jim Logan The Final Renegade 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:CBN Yes sorry about the delay as I am creating others things on this wiki. I will say now that you are in as your desired job. Congratulations and welcome to the team! Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 17:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Use this! Oh cool! one problem need the code lol# CBN member You're that kid, Hippie, aren't you?--''Shade'' 18:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not I was hired by him in game to make those pages but now he needs me to make tons of blogs so I quit. A admin already deleted the pages if you want to know. coding sigs i can do but i will need admin to do the rest of the coding Talk Edits 09:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Could if I could I'm at my mom's clinic if you paid attention to the cafe wiki. It's ok I'm crabby cause I can't be on, it's ok Jas. Banner thingy Code: HolyCity| add job here (don't forget the before and after) Here's the banner thingy. United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would like to join. If not please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]Talk to TOAOGH You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 14:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) done :) here you go the code is: Preview -- Talk 15:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) re:play Yes, your character is under construction Jason. Go to the page we have added a lot of new stuff and also look at the upcoming characters who need portrayers list, when edgar is on we will finalize who you will be in the play Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus P.S. Yeah its great want me to add it to players cafe? Um.... I do not know.. O_O Uh...... Maybe the User Page. The reason I want a new sig is cause I quit with Samuel, so this sig: Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 14:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Does not come on handy anymore. sorry i can to anything sorry :( Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah your last comment on your account was "Ok I'll get right on it by the way I'm Jason Yelloweagle just haven't logged in" and yeah will banned me on his wiki for banning him here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 10:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat problem Hey there - I received your feedback from Wikia Labs regarding Chat. It's not working for you? Could you do me a favor and double check? (we've released some minor fixes) if it still doesn't work, can you respond here or on my talk page with which browser OS you use? Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 16:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Resume Your in add your name and work to the correct places on the page--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nautilus Notice Pearson thinks he can walk all over us and claim our home server. It's time to teach him otherwise. Prepare yourself for war and rally your friends and allies. As a member of the Order it is your duty to perform these instructions. Acid controler Images xD Lawl, no problem 'ere it iz: http://potcoplayers.chatango.com/ See ya there XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 20:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! :) You have been cast as Professor Severus Snape! :) Please listen to me, mate. You got the part. I will cast the other person as someone else. You don't have to be an "understudy". I forgot you wanted it. Sorry. :( avatar heres a new avatar for you Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Thank you Jason Yelloweagle, can i get my sig in blue please? From Marc Cannonshot 01:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 01:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Jason Yelloweagle Thank you, but sorry Tama63 already made my signature.Thank you for the offer of making a signature for me. From sorry i was trying to private message but the PM button is right next to kickban, ur unbanned 20:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prediction Your prediction is not complete. I will never die. That is the grave of a dummy of me. After the zombie had attacked, I killed you as soon as you reached the Great Wall.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Shack Hello I just notice you opened a resturant the pirate shack i would like you to sell Golden Rum and Bloody Rum at pirate shack, thanks! Sharpe The screens ﻿ ﻿ Dear Jason Yelloweagle I think you might remember me, remember that you want to help me get my signature. Well thank you for the offer tho and im giving you a present From Marc Cannonshot Dear Jason Sorry i really forgot to add my signature userbox for your userbox do you have any pictures i can use for it? Sharpe any other pictures? any other pictures because i tryed the logo and a logo in a userbox doesn't look good Sharpe Done Done' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 11:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) PotBS # Join Antigua server # Choose a nation: England, Spain, France, or Patois (Pirates). Choose carefully, you can't change it. Both of your characters are with that nation forever. # Do the tutorial If you choose England, send a letter to John Breasly. Say it's Jason Yelloweagle. That doesn't have to be your name there. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Re:Userboxes http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tama63/Guide_to_Userboxes Your userbox Dude, let me fix it for you ok? please the pic is a bit too big 皇帝戴維 userbox dude, ill do it for u, np Re:userbox ( by me ) Done! :D Very Hard That Art of the userbox is pretty hard. it took me 30 minutes to complete that userbox look at the template page really closely even i get confused ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Message Hey Jason, I left a message on your company's page, if you could check it out that would be great :) Thanks! Shadow 14:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) important im sorry ur being demoted but [[]][[]]http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Admin Not to be rude or anything, but I am a little confused. You said on the blog that I can't do it? Can't be admin? I just wanted to say that I was admin AND bur for a good amount of time. I was demoted because of an event. I was trying to be host, when I should have let all admins be host. I will admit that mistake. But I can be admin. I am very mature and I try VERY to make all users happy. Please reconsider :). Shadow 17:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Lot more There was a lot more than just a Wiki event, but I'm not going to get into it O_O--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 17:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Fight I senses a fight starting -hides behind bomb shelter- Edgar Wildrat It's a Sick World. Listen, I was randomly conversing with this weirdo.. This is what he said when I refused to join his guild - Hey I'm just testing, sorry I had to use your page lol >:) Shadow 12:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tama Ask Tama. And if you think that is cool, look at this big one o.o, So? so is that a support or oppose? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ RE: Demotion It was deleted because the voting ultimately ended in oppose.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Demotion Umm Yes all the community had had their say and even step said skull want gonna be demoted so,to stop and arguments I deleted it.' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 07:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) CBN As company spokesman your job is the basicly be the person who talkes for the company, I myself do not come on much due to POTBS, its been so good with me that I am now level 32 naval officer. Anyway Im sure that with you and Tama it will progress as Im going to hand powers over to him very soon. Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Church Sorry but you shouldn't make a church on the wiki. Many people would get offended by the church because they may not be that religion. -- 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Enter To Win! JASON! u can win membership in the, giveaway for a chance to win a 1-month card! you can try and win! Please Visit Here for more infomation Here it is! Your own badge! Signed? Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here! response im not in charge i just tend to take over slightly when nobody is managing something that i can do. i dont think we need somebody in charge because u and i r both skilled enough to give the people whatever they need in coding so ya :P PS im going out for a while ill be back in an hour or two Jack Pistol Stop fighting Wiki You can advertise any wiki that is not a copy of this wiki. -- 12:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay no problem. The second account shouldn't be used here but it doesn't matter if you use it on another wiki. -- 12:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sir Jason, please can u take the time and make a usebox please? Its for the first Division. i want it to have a picture with a few EITC soldiers(the regular}. and say Userbox is the/a/an of the EITC First Division. :) Lord Maxamillion 01:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright about the userbox i will post the picture of a EITC Ship..... and u know the rest of the EITC first division thing Princess Carly, of Ireland 22:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your time also im helping max because hes going somewhere and he wanted me to help him with the userbox :) Princess Carly, of Ireland 23:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WUTC If you could actually make it a banner and use the WUTC banner on the top of the West Union Trading Company page that would be great :) 15:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Thanks for the WUTC template! But what exactly is the code for it? 16:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Could u make me a userbox, i want it to say Usebox is One of the Legendary Lords Could u use this picture please? Lord Maxamillion 22:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your time. Uh? Explain? Can you give me screens or whatever... cause I dunno what your talking about. hello I know I'm late, but I'm coming on right now.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh I'm used to it by now. ?? What, breaking up with me?? You can't promise you won't because it is inevitable. ... Are you saying... what I think your saying?... Hey? You on?? Um About the last time we talked, I had the feeling like you were... well, I think you get it, but were you? Ok, this is incredibly random but for sone reason I keep thinking your avatar is Zoro or some other random Spanish guy xD 18:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know that but at a distance he looks like Zoro XD 18:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Touché XD Oh Come on Man.... That was a bit Harsh from Banning me... Its my First Month! I didnt Know you could be Banned!?! Look, Im sorry i spammed i didnt know you could be banned for doing that truth fully i have a LOT to learn on this wiki and when i say A LOT i mean ALOT! Please just Give me a Pardon for this time Please? Thanks.William Brawlmaritn 20:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Thanks Jason!!!! A Sig? What do you mean like the cursive one with the color? If so... COUNT ME IN! I want my sig to be red... But when you create it how do i use it? please reply and THANK YOU SO MUCH! William Brawlmaritn 20:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Thanx Thanx Jason! I just got back from school and I'm starting a short holiday until the 9th of October. I'm going to try and get a new image editing program to make images transparent so I might do those images for differnet ranks in the guild's css. Jack Pistol When I do make the changes I will tell you and you can add it to your css :P I will do this later though, and thanx :) Jack Pistol #No, that was a failed test ( tried to make a transparent image and it didnt work -_- ) #Congrats #Sort of but you only have the guild logo and no colors and I will make many changes so unless you want to copy and paste a lot I suggest you wait until I am happy with it... - wishes I could edit other people's css - Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) you mean the import thing? coudl you get on chat so we dont have to keep on talk page messaging Jack Pistol I would like a userbox for my guild plz American Domain from Your Story Can I be in your story? signed, Jason Shiprat 23:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Jason Shiprat Yes I would like a signature be made with red and flames and say "Jason Shiprat's 'back"' 'Jason Shiprat 16:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Jason ShipratJason Shiprat 16:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ' Re:Finally Sure, send me the list, and details for each, and I'll see what I can do. I literally only started last night o_o Ok dude Please stop saying that i do nothing then make people feel guilty when i dont, that is slander, i ''never ''made a guilt blog, and if you are refering to the "Lately" blog I was stressed, wasnt sleeping and it was really not a good time, thats over, i have NEVER made a guilt blog, i never ''tried ''to make people feel guilty or sorry for me, and i would '''DEEPLY '''appricate it if you would stop saying I make people feel guilty ''all the time '' The Voice of the Voiceless :( Dude, I'm sorry if I was rude to you. Did you leave Co. Black Guard either because you were trying to avoid me, they weren't talking much, or both? Dude, I don't want to make any more enemies. I had enough to deal with. You don't know how much I've been through, and I didn't need that crap you've given me. So I hope you understand and hope we can be at least friends. :) 00:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC)